1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for carrying glass panels, and more particularly, to an improved apparatus for carrying panels such as the curved glass windshields used in automobiles and the like without breaking, scratching or chipping the windshields during transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of glass panels and, in particular, the windshields of present day automobiles vary considerably in size, shape, and curvature. Current apparatus for storing and transporting such glass panels generally employ adjustable clamping means which can be varied to clamp windshields of different sizes, shapes and curvatures therebetween.
Examples of the prior art include the Pityo U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,453, dated July 26, 1960, and Henderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,253 dated Sept. 20, 1960, cited in my copending application.
Many of the containers of the prior art are adapted to be carried by hand and hence are capable of handling only a small number of panels at a time. Other types of storage and shipping containers or apparatus frequently result in chipped or cracked edges on the lower edge of the panel resulting from contact with the top surfaces of the clamping mechanism or from contact with the surfaces upon which the edge of the windshield rests during or after clamping. Any type of chip or scratch on the surface of the windshield renders it unuseable for its intended purpose and adds to the cost of the windshield and its shipping costs.
There is a continued need for a windshield carrier which is capable of handling many different sizes, shapes and curvatures of windshield an which simultaneously eliminates or at least minimizes the possibility of scratching, chipping or breaking the glass.
The present invention provides an improved windshield carrier which is capable of supportively transporting a large number of windshields of various sizes, shapes and curvatures without breaking, scratching or chipping any portion of the transported windshields. Additionally, the present invention provides means for transporting the carrier whereby it may be moved in either a longitudinal direction or a lateral direction so that the windshields may be loaded and unloaded from either side or either end thereof.